dragonhatcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Start Here
If you are unsure how to begin your journey, or if your journey has begun and you don't know how to continue, this is the page for you. How do I Start? You're new to this wiki, and want to begin your own journey to find your dragon egg. Bear in mind that this wiki requires a lot of imagination, patience and being honest with yourself for you to enjoy it. If you are a boy, you will begin your journey here. If you are a girl, you will begin your journey here. Good luck! How do I Continue? If your journey has begun, and you are unsure how to go hunting and find your egg, try here. If you already have your egg and don't know what to do next, go to 'Where to I go from Here?' Where do I go from Here? You have selected your egg, and told Zaffie your username and egg type on her talk page. Now, you are unsure what to do next. Firstly, you can put your dragon's stats on your user page. Dragon stats consist of important information about your dragon. Name - You will not be able to choose this until your dragon egg hatches. Gender - You will not find this out until your dragon egg hatches. Stage - This is the stage your dragon is at. For now, you can put Egg. Running Skill - You cannot earn this until your dragon hatches. Swimming Skill - You cannot earn this until your dragon hatches. Flying Skill - You cannot earn this until your dragon hatches. Fighting Skill - You cannot earn this until your dragon hatches. Battles Won - You cannot win battles until your dragon hatches. Races Won - You cannot win races until your dragon hatches. Friends - Your dragon cannot make friends until it hatches. Now you've done all that, and are wondering the big one - how do you hatch your egg? Your dragon ages from day to day. Every morning (Zaffie's time) your dragon will age another day. It takes five days for a dragon egg to hatch. Once your dragon has hatched, you will be able to start looking after it. The only thing Hatchlings can do is make friends with other dragons. They can't start training until they are a dragonet. Dragonets can train, race and battle, as well as make friends. Dragons are allowed to have eggs together, but you must ask the permission of the user who owns the other dragon first, and you must also agree who will keep the egg. it takes three days for a female dragon to lay her egg. You can trade dragons of any age for skill points - you gain them and the user who recieves the dragon must give the skill points up. Egg - Takes five days to hatch. Hatchling - Takes ten days to become a dragonet. Dragonet - Takes twenty days to become a dragon. Ok! Get started!